


Girls On The Road

by LunaAvalon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAvalon/pseuds/LunaAvalon
Summary: The women in FFXV take the Regalia for a spin.My artwork for the Kupocon Record Keepers Journal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Girls On The Road

Cindy sighed as the wind whipped through her hair. The Regalia handled like a dream, as she always imagined it would. Next to her in the passenger seat, Aranea sat peacefully, seemingly ready to doze off.

"How're y'all doin' back there?" She called. A quick glance in the rear view mirror showed her Gentiana and Iris sat up on the backs of the seats on top of the hood taking a selfie on Gentiana's phone. Lunafreya was sat behind Aranea, completely engrossed in a book.

The skies were blue with just a hint of cloud and Cindy relaxed, one arm on the steering wheel and one arm propped on the door as they continued on the road through Duscae.

**Author's Note:**

> The Record Keepers Journal can be viewed in full here - https://www.recordkeepersjournal.com/view-online
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at @ByLunaAvalon for more artwork and I will be uploading more art once I have access to a scanner again!
> 
> Please do not repost my artwork without my permission.


End file.
